A Marauders Carrol
by Rory Granger
Summary: Los Merodeadores planean una broma... pero no sale como se lo esperaban... Please RR!
1. El viaje

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 1**

Once de la noche y dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor, cuatro jóvenes discuten sus planes. Uno de ellos, de cabello negro y lentes, es el más entusiasta.

¿Quién se apunta?- pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos, mirando a sus tres compañeros.

¡Yo! – Grita uno, de ojos azules y pelo negro

Bien, Canuto- contesta el primero- ¿Quién más? ¿Lunático? ¿Colagusano?

No sé… - Empieza a contestar Remus, pero James lo interrumpe

Por favor, Lunático, el consejo lo decidió así que se hace- finaliza James.

¡SI!- Grita Sirius, despertando a la morena que duerme a su lado.

Sirius, deja tu entusiasmo para otra hora- Lo reta en sueños- Quiero dormir.

Lo siento, preciosa- Sonríe Sirius, girando hacia ella y volviéndola a tapar.

Gracias, cariño- Contesta ella, sin despertar. Sirius la mira embelesado mientras sus amigos se ríen por lo bajo.

¿Te tiene cortito, no?- Se burla James. Canuto lo mira agriamente y no contesta.

Entonces- Remus decide cambiar el tema para aliviar la tensión.- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer, exactamente?

¡A ha! – Contesta James, hace una pausa mientras sus tres amigos lo miran, expectantes- Esa parte del plan está todavía en proceso.

Entonces me voy a dormir- Remus hace ademán de levantarse, pero Cornamenta lo toma del brazo.

Para eso estamos en consejo ahora, Lupin- Éste se vuelve a sentar- Para decidir cómo lo vamos a hacer.

Vamos a la sala de los menesteres- Primera acotación del callado Peter.

¿Dónde?- Es Canuto quien pregunta.

Vengan, síganme.

Todos se paran rápidamente, excepto Sirius, quien debe evitar que su novia despierte. No lo logra y ella pregunta en sueños:

¿Te vas a dormir?

No, preciosa- contesta el aludido- Peter nos quiere mostrar algo, vuelvo en un ratito.- Eso basta para despertarla del todo. Se sienta y lo mira de hito en hito.

¿Dónde van?- se vuelve, ceñuda, hacia el resto de los amigos- ¿Cómo se les ocurre salir a esta hora?

Amor, por favor.- Sirius intenta calmarla- No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Bueno.- Se vuelve a acurrucar bajo la manta- Vuelvan pronto, los voy a esperar despierta. No se te olvide despedirte de mí.

No te preocupes- Sonríe Sirius, la besa delicadamente en la frente y se dirige a la salida.

Cuando se voltea para mirarla la nota profundamente dormida. Sonríe y sigue a sus compañeros fuera de la sala. Sus amigos se ríen por lo bajo, jamás pensaron ver a Sirius tan enamorado. Lo molestan un rato, pero él no les hace caso. Al fin se cansan y se preparan para la acción. James saca la capa de su mochila y Black desenrolla el mapa del merodeador. Se asegura de que no hay moros en la costa y se lo entrega a Peter. Este último enciende su varita (_Lumos_); y los guía hacia la sala de los menesteres. Ellos se dejan llevar, y por último, llegan. Peter los instruye en su funcionamiento:

Hay que pasar por delante de este tapiz tres veces, pensando en qué clase de sala queremos, entonces aparecerá una puerta y entraremos en ella.

¡Qué bien!- Aprobó Canuto, imaginando las miles de posibilidades que tenía una sala como aquella- ¿Puede ser cualquier tipo de sala?

No creo que Stacie quiera venir.- Apuntó de inmediato Remus, leyendo la mente de su pervertido amigo.

Puede que sí- Le respondió éste- ¿Quién sabe?

Concentrémonos- Interrumpió James- No ves que a éste lo están esperando y lo van a retar si llega tarde.- Risa general, a excepción de Canuto por supuesto.

OK- concedió éste y los merodeadores iniciaron su paseo.

1, 2, 3 vueltas. Apareció una puerta y entraron. Se encontraron con una sala muy extraña. Tenía una gran biblioteca, repleta de libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras. También había un campo de Quidditch, con una puerta al fondo, y de público, muchas fans que corrieron a saludarlos. Los chicos salieron apresuradamente, escapando de las decenas de jóvenes que gritaron al verlos. Cuando pudieron cerrar la puerta, Peter preguntó:

¿En qué estaban pensando?- Los tres amigos se sonrojaron y bajaron la vista.

Yo quería aprender cómo limitar mi licantropía- repuso el lobito, un poco avergonzado.

Y yo, un partido de Quidditch- Se sonrojó Cornamenta.- Con un público que me apoye, claro.

Y yo- Canuto contestó, pícaramente- Pensaba en cómo traer a Stacie para acá.

Para mí apareció la biblioteca; para James, el campo de Quidditch, pero ¿Para ti qué apareció?- Preguntó Remus, intrigado.

No sé… - Se preguntó, de repente, Sirius- Entremos y veamos.

La idea fue aprobada por unanimidad al instante, pero pasaron varios minutos antes de que decidieran cómo defenderse de las fanáticas. Al final, acordaron regalarles a James por un rato. Éste no protestó, como era de esperarse. Abrieron la puerta y las fanáticas se abalanzaron sobre James, lo cubrían de besos y éste, obviamente, no protestaba. Eso les dio la oportunidad al resto de los merodeadores para irlas paralizando una a una y, luego de un rato, recuperar a su amigo. Después de hecho esto, y calmado el enojo de James, exploraron la habitación.

Lupin se fue inmediatamente a su rincón, revisó los cientos de libros y copió, emocionado, muchísimas pociones.

James revisó cada centímetro de su campo de Quidditch, ahora tapizado de sus admiradoras. Claro que no pasó por alto ese detalle y las revisó exhaustivamente, tratando de aclarar cuál era la mejor. Ninguna tenía esos ojos verdes que lo atormentaban. No podía recordar dónde los había visto, pero no se los podía sacar de la cabeza.

Peter y Sirius trataron de encontrar sus partes de la sala y la revisaron con ahínco. De repente, Canuto reparó en la puerta del fondo y se acercó a ella. La abrió y se encontró con una pieza romántica. Decorada con velas, una GRAN cama matrimonial, champaña y otras comidas afrodisíacas. Sonrió, esa pieza era su pedazo de la habitación.

Peter, por su parte, encontró una bota vieja e inservible arrumbada en un rincón. Le llamó la atención, así que se acercó. La miró muy intrigado y la tomó para examinarla mejor. Inmediatamente se sintió pegado a la bota, girando a miles de kilómetros por hora, con un gancho sujetándolo del ombligo. Giraba tan rápido que cerró los ojos, esperando que terminara. Sintió un ruido terrible y chocó contra el duro suelo. Cuando abrió los ojos, una joven morena lo miraba. Ella lo ayudó a pararse y se presentó:

Soy Hermione Granger. ¿Tú quién eres?

* * *

No me maten!! En el segundo se entenderá todo mucho mejor! Lo prometo!

Por favor dejen reviews para saber si les gusta…. Y si lo continúo o no. Otra cosa, alguien me puede decir qué significa que un capítulo esté "beteado" No lo entiendo…

Gracias!


	2. En el futuro

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 2**

- Soy Peter Pettigrew. Soy de Griffindor.- contesta el aludido.

- Sí, claro.- Se ríe Hermione.- No puedes ser Peter Pettigrew.

- Claro que sí- Contesta éste, ofendido.

- Bueno… - Concede Hermione.¿Eres de Gryffindor, no?

- Si

- Vamos a la sala común entonces.- La castaña empieza a caminar, seguida de un muy confundido Peter.

¿Tu también eres de Gryffindor- Pregunta él, aturdido.

- Si, soy prefecta

- Imposible- contesta Peter, cada vez más sorprendido- Lily Evans es la prefecta de Gryffindor.

Hermione se queda de una pieza. Se detiene, gira y la pregunta:

¿Lily Evans?

- Si- contesta Peter- Lily Evans, la pelirroja ojiverde a la que siempre molestamos.

¿Molestamos¿Quiénes?

- Nosotros, los Merodeadores.

Ante esta declaración, Hermione gira de nuevo y empieza a caminar rápidamente, hablando consigo misma:

- Este tipo está loco… Tengo que llegar a la sala común lo más pronto posible- Gira para asegurarse de que él la sigue- Apúrate- lo increpa- No podemos perder tiempo.

En la sala común, Ron y Harry están terminando su tarea de Adivinación, muy entretenidos inventan qué desgracias les ocurrirán dentro del siguiente mes:

¿Así que un Hipoggrifo desbocado, eh Harry- Ríe Ron- Me lo robaste, tendré que ser maldito por una banshee.

- Y yo voy a participar en una corrida de toros

¿Una qué- pregunta, desconcertado, Ron

- Olvídalo, muy imposible- Harry lo borra de su pergamino

¿Qué tal un viaje en el tiempo- Pregunta Ron

¡Eso es más imposible- Ríe Harry, al tiempo que Hermione entra hecha un bólido y se acerca a los dos muchachos:

- Ron, Harry, vamos a su dormitorio, rápido

¡Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías- Sonríe Harry

- Hablo en serio, chicos- los urge ella- traigo visitas.

Sólo en ese momento Harry y Ron reparan en el joven gordo y de lentes que acompaña a su amiga. Les parece familiar, pero no recuerdan de dónde. La miran sin comprender, pero Hermione no suelta una palabra y los mira con ansiedad. Finalmente los dos jóvenes la guían a su dormitorio.

Nada más entrar, Hermione cierra la puerta con magia, impidiendo que sea abierta por fuera, y le pone un hechizo de silencio a la habitación.

- Ahora sí- gira para mirar al nuevo- Preséntate- le ordena.

- Soy Peter Pettigrew- Contesta él, obediente, aunque bastante tímido.

- Imposible- Musita Ron. Harry se vuelve hacia el baúl y saca su mapa del merodeador.

- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Dice para activarlo. Al punto, Peter reacciona:

¿Cómo sabes usarlo¿Quién eres¿Porqué lo tienes tú- Harry lo mira pero no le contesta. Revisa en el mapa y anuncia a sus amigos solemnemente:

- Es él, es Pettigrew.

* * *

Unos minutos después, Hermione va caminando hacia el despacho del director. Peter, cabizbajo y muy intrigado, la sigue sin hacer ruido. Ambos inmersos en sus pensamientos, llegan frente a la gárgola. Recién ahí se dan cuenta de que no saben la contraseña. Hermione toma la iniciativa y dice: _¡gárgolas galopantes de fresa!_

La gárgola se hace un lado para dejarlos entrar al despacho del director. Hermione sonríe y le comenta a su compañero:

- Nunca había sido tan fácil, Dumbledore se está poniendo poco original para sus contraseñas

Él no le contesta, sólo asiente. Antes de que lograran entrar, Harry y Ron llegan corriendo. Hermione gira y los increpa:

¿Qué les pasó que se demoraron tanto?

- Bueno… este…- Harry se sonroja mucho al responder.

- Estaba con su novia- contesta, rápido y molesto, Ron. Harry está aún más sonrojado. La chica no comenta nada, gira y empieza a subir la escalera, seguida de cerca por un tímido y callado Peter. Tanto Harry como Ron los siguen, al pasar ellos, la gárgola se cierra.

* * *

- Los estaba esperando, señores, señorita- Sonríe el director al verlos entrar en su despacho. Se levanta de su escritorio y les estrecha la mano.- Veo qué los trae por aquí, señor Pettigrew¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

- Bien, señor- contesta Peter, asombrado.

- Pues qué bueno- Albus se sienta- Tomen asiento- Hace aparecer los tres cómodos sillones que hacen falta. Los jóvenes se sientan.

- Profesor, queríamos preguntarle qué hacemos con él.- Empezó Harry

- Porqué llegó… - Siguió Ron

- Y cómo lo devolvemos.- Puntualizó Hermione.

- Interesantes preguntas- comentó el director.- Señor Pettigrew, cuéntenos cómo llegó aquí.

- Yo… - Empezó Peter, pero no sabía cómo continuar, no quería delatar a sus compañeros.

- Cuéntenos todo, si fue una travesura, ya sucedió y la conocemos, sin miedo, que no está delatando a nadie- Dumbledore, como de costumbre, sabía todo.

- Fuimos a la sala de los menesteres… - comenzó Peter a contar la historia. La contó sin omitir detalle alguno, excepto el hecho de que Lupin era un hombre lobo.

- Entonces, fue un traslador- Concluyó el director. Se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, pensando.

Se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia el lado de la puerta. Abrió el armario y buscó afanosamente algo, mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Cuando lo encontró, volvió a sentarse en su sillón y les sonrió a los sorprendidos muchachos. Lo que tenía en sus manos era una pequeña cajita. La abrió y sacó de su interior un papel gastado. Tomó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a Pettigrew con ella. Luego leyó el papel:

**_¡Malum mutatio novus ordo vinci!_**

Una luz azul muy poderosa salió de la varita de Dumbledore y fue a parar, no a Pettigrew, sino que a Hermione. La golpeó fuertemente, casi haciéndola caer, y luego la inundó por completo, tanto, que su piel e incluso sus ojos y dientes eran nítidamente azules. Estuvo así por espacio de unos minutos, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió ya no se veía el efecto del hechizo. Hermione giró hacia Peter y le dijo, con voz calmada y serena, que sería su guía durante su estadía en Hogwarts. Sonrió, se levantó y tomó su mano. Se despidió cortésmente del director y de los atónitos Harry y Ron, para salir del despacho, arrastrando a un confundido Pettigrew.

Una vez afuera, Hermione, con su acostumbrada impaciencia, lo arrastró hacia las mazmorras, alegando que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer y muy poco tiempo para completarlo. Esto, obviamente, no le aclaró mucho el panorama a Peter, pero, acostumbrado como estaba a seguir a la gente, obedeció sin chistar.

* * *

¿Intrigados? Yo también, mucho… pero ya tienen el segundo capítulo… cuando Hermione me cuente qué diantres le sucedió podré seguir con el tercero…

Ya sé que les dije que se aclararía todo con este… pero se me ocurrió otra idea aún mejor… jejeje

Jejejeje . Ahora sí en serio, no sé cuando tenga tiempo de continuar esto, pero me gustaron mucho sus reviews:

**ChIk-SoAd: **Ojalá te haya gustado este capi… yo encuentro que no está tan bueno como el primero, pero me gusta igual… espero a ti también… me dejarás review? Aún no pasa una semana… no quiero perder una lectora! U.U

**Florcha: **Te gustó este capi? Ojalá que sí y gracias por el review

**Boni: **Qué bueno que te haya dejado intrigada… esa era la idea… jejeje… espero que te intrigue aún más éste…


	3. La VIDA

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 3**

- Mucho, mucho, mucho trabajo por hacer, joven Pettigrew- comenta Hermione, corriendo por las escaleras.

¿Qué tipo de trabajo- Pregunta Peter, muy intrigado.

- Todo a su tiempo, querido, todo a su tiempo.- responde ella, él sigue intrigado.

Finalmente llegan a un pasillo oscuro, tan oscuro que no podían ver sus manos, pero Hermione lo tiene firmemente agarrado y Peter no se pierde. Ella conoce el camino intuitivamente y lo guía sin vacilar. De repente se detienen frente a una puerta, Peter sabe que es una puerta al chocar con ella estrepitosamente. Hermione lo reta y la abre con magia _(Alohomora!)_ Entran raudamente y la joven prende un candelabro al medio de la habitación. Ahora sí Peter la puede admirar en todo su esplendor. Es una pieza muy grande, no se alcanzan a ver las cuatro paredes, toda decorada en los colores de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Tiene tres chimeneas, por lo menos las que Peter puede ver, las tres prendidas con un fuego silencioso, no crepita. De hecho, la habitación es inusitadamente silenciosa, no hay ningún ruido, ni siquiera el del silencio.

Hay tres sillones en torno a cada chimenea, Hermione le hace un gesto para que se siente en uno de ellos, en torno a la chimenea del centro. Él, obediente, se sienta. Ella sabe qué hacer. Se acerca al fuego, frente a Peter, y hace aparecer un caldero sobre él. Luego empieza a depositar muchos ingredientes (sacados de la repisa sobre la chimenea) y a recitar largos y complejos hechizos. Cuando termina, la poción explota suavemente, indicándole que está lista. Hermione toma de la repisa un par de vasos. Los sumerge en el caldero y obtiene un líquido verde, espeso. Le entrega un vaso a Peter y bebe completamente el otro. Pettigrew la mira sin comprender, sin embargo, la imita.

Con el primer trago, siente como si fuego lo quemara por dentro, mira a Hermione y ella sonríe y asiente. Peter, valientemente, se traga toda la poción. Al terminar, se da cuenta de que no era tan terrible, incluso tenía un gusto suave y dulce al terminar. Le devuelve el vaso a Hermione, sonriente, y trata de abrir la boca para agradecerle. Hermione se aterra y se la tapa antes que diga nada. Le hace un gesto y ambos salen de la habitación.

¿Qué pasó¿Por qué no me dejaste hablar?

- Porque esa pieza tiene magia muy pura, no quería ensuciarla con nuestras voces.- le explica ella. Peter no entiende mucho, sin embargo asiente y le pregunta:

¿Qué me diste?

- Te di VIDA- sonríe Hermione- nos va a servir mucho en la segunda parte del trabajo.

¿VIDA- pregunta, incrédulo

- Sip, sube el ánimo y hace más conciente de la realidad, un antidepresivo muy poderoso.- le contesta ella- Además, tiene un efecto muy curioso, vuelve invisible por el tiempo que se quiera, frente a quién se quiera serlo. El efecto dura unas doce horas, así que tenemos que apurarnos.- Lo toma de la mano y empieza a correr fuera del pasillo oscuro.

¿Qué es eso que traes en las manos- pregunta Peter, sintiendo que algo le pega en las rodillas al correr.

- Es el caldero, tengo algo que sacar de él antes de desaparecerlo.

¿Por qué no lo sacas ahora? Prende tu varita

- Este pasillo tiene una magia muy poderosa, esconde la habitación para gente que no puede entrar. Gracias al hechizo que te lanzó Dumbledore, yo gané la capacidad de encontrar el camino en esta oscuridad, pero ningún hechizo de luz funciona, ni siquiera un Patronus muy fuerte.

¿Por qué tú y no yo?

- Porque soy tu guía, vienes a aprender y no puedes hacerlo solo.- Peter se quedó callado ante esta respuesta, meditabundo.

Finalmente salieron de la oscuridad y se encontraron otra vez frente a la escalera hacia las mazmorras. Hermione respiró y sacó un reloj del interior del caldero, antes de desaparecerlo.

¿Qué es eso- preguntó Peter.

- Es un regalo de la VIDA- contestó la joven, examinando el objeto- Un giratiempo que te permite viajar al pasado y al futuro, incluso a diferentes locaciones dentro de ellos y dentro del presente.

¿De verdad- un sorprendido Peter trató de coger el objeto, mas Hermione lo apartó de su alcance.

- Si, pero sólo yo sé usarlo. Primero comencemos por el pasado.- Ella sonrió, le estaba gustando eso de ser guía. Giró el giratiempo, ajustándolo para el 31 de Octubre del año 1981, tomó a Peter de la mano y ambos giraron en el tiempo y espacio, apareciendo en las afueras de una casa de dos pisos, en el tranquilo poblado de Godric's Hollow.

* * *

¿Ahora se entiende más? Eso espero. Tuve que sacar el James/Hermie porque no tenía mucho sentido en esta trama, sin embargo me parece interesante la pareja, así que la veré en otra historia…

Gracias por los reviews:

**ChIk-SoAd: **Hermione viaja, con Peter, porque es el traidor… espero que ahora tenga más sentido la historia… y espero que no la detestes… Actualicé rápido porque estoy de vacaciones… tengo que aprovechar que tengo tiempo libre! Gracias por el review… ojalá haya más… jejeje!

**Naleeh: **Harry sabe que no puede hacer eso… provocaría graves problemas con su presente… por eso no lo mata… aunque ganas no le faltan…. Gracias por el review… significan mucho para mí…


	4. 31 de Octubre

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, sólo la trama, el resto viene del prodigioso cerebro de J. K. Rowling.

**Capítulo 4**

Peter mira a Hermione extrañado:

¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Hermione lo mira y le hace callar.

Se acercan a la casa y la observan. Es sencilla y acogedora, parece pertenecer a una familia joven, se ve a través de las ventanas del segundo piso a una mujer de pelo rojo acostando a un niño pequeño en una cuna. Lo arrulla y se asegura que duerme. Luego apaga la luz. Ya no se ve nada.

¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunta Peter.

¿Qué no te puedes quedar callado?- le espeta Hermione- Sólo observa, luego entenderás todo.- Él obedece y enmudece.

La luz de la cocina está prendida, se ve a un hombre de cabello negro trabajando afanosamente. Llega la mujer a la cocina y lo abraza por la espalda, él gira y la besa dulcemente en los labios. En ese momento una figura oscura se asoma por el lado de la casa, al observar detenidamente, Peter se da cuenta de que en realidad son dos. Uno de ellos, flaco y espigado, se acerca más a la casa. El otro, encorvado por timidez, se queda atrás.

Hay que acercarse ahora- Anuncia Hermione, tomando del brazo a un sorprendido Peter.

Pero, nos van a ver.

No, te expliqué cómo funciona la poción, nadie nos verá.- Sin creerle mucho, el merodeador la sigue.

Se acercan justo a tiempo, el hombre alto entra a la casa pasando a través de ellos y ambos sienten un escalofrío. Hermione decide entrar a la casa y arrastra a Peter con ella.

Una vez adentro, el hombre espigado empieza a hablar:

Ah! ¡Por fin! ¡los Potter!- grita poseído de una fuerza sin igual.

Peter, al oír el apellido, pega un respingo. El hombre de pelo negro y lentes, el Sr. Potter, se acerca a su esposa y le susurra algo al oído. Ella se oculta entre las sombras del living, lista para ayudarlo si se presenta la ocasión. El Sr. Potter saca su varita y apunta al hombre de ojos amarillos.

Nunca le harás daño, sobre mi cadáver.- le grita con fuerza.

¿Ah si? Pues tengo un plan mejor. _¡Crucio!_- Un rayo de luz pega a Potter en la boca del estómago, obligándolo a encorvarse y caer hacia atrás. Se retuerce presa del más intenso dolor. Luego, mira a su torturador y lo apunta. _¡Incendio! _– y la túnica del hombre alto empieza a encenderse muy rápidamente. Él, decepcionado, mira a su rival y se burla de él.

¿No puedes hacer algo mejor? Entrégame al niño. - Lo mira con desprecio- _¡Crucio!_- grita otra vez. Pero el moreno se mueve a un lado.

¡No lo tendrás! No lo matarás, ¿Me oyes? Es mi hijo y no dejaré que lo mates tú, Voldemort. ¡Lily, corre!- Grita el ya agonizante padre a su asesino. Él, visiblemente asombrado porque enunciara su nombre, lo miró y le dijo:

Eres un hombre muy valiente, pero también muy tonto, sabes que vas a morir, que todos van a morir, pero no te rindes. Bueno, aquí vamos. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – El potente grito y la consecuente luz verde que emanó de su varita estremeció la casa, impactó a Potter y lo mató al instante.

Ahora si, iré por ella.- Corrió escaleras arriba y buscó a la madre. La encontró tomando en brazos a su único hijo desde la cuna. Asustada y nerviosa. La miró y le dijo:

Córrete, es a él a quién quiero.

¡Nunca!- contestó ella

No seas tonta, como tu estúpido marido que murió por ustedes, sálvate tú, déjalo que muera.

¡No! Es mi hijo.- Y con estas palabras se plantó frente a él, sirviendo de escudo al niño.

Como tú quieras- contestó Voldemort- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Con esto, un rayo de luz verde emanó de la varita e impactó fuertemente a la mujer en el pecho. Ella cayó hacia el lado, muerta. Ahora el asesino tenía al pequeño en sus manos. Sonriendo, llamó a su colaborador:

¡Colagusano!

¿Sí maestro?- El hombre encorvado llegó corriendo a su lado

Quiero que estés presente en el minuto final, el minuto de la verdad, el minuto de romper la profecía y evitar mi caída. Y todo gracias a ti, jamás pensé que pudieras hacer algo bien, colagusano, pero lo hiciste y me trajiste a la casa de los Potter. Te felicito.

Gra-gracias ma-ma-maestro- tartamudeó el hombrecito, no cabía en sí de felicidad.

Ahora es el minuto final.-anunció Lord Voldemort y apuntó al niño- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un estallido verde inundó la habitación y se propagó por toda la casa, el hombrecito desapareció y el gran hombre de ojos verdes quedó reducido a un espectro. La casa empezó a tambalear y a caerse de a poco. Hermione toma a Peter de la mano y lo saca corriendo de la casa.

Hay que seguirlo- le informa, Peter no tiene idea de quién están hablando, pero igual corre con ella. Corren por varios metros hasta que se detienen junto a un árbol. Al pie del árbol hay un ratoncito, asustado. Se mete detrás del árbol y se convierte en el hombrecito encorvado. Peter lo observa fijamente.

Examínalo.- le ordena Hermione- ahora tienes tiempo. El joven se acerca cautelosamente al hombre.

Tranquilo, no te ve- lo tranquiliza Hermione. Él se da vuelta para mirarla y comprobar que habla en serio, ella asiente y Peter vuelve su atención al hombrecito.

Es un hombre bajo, se ve más bajo de lo que es por estar permanentemente encorvado. Su ropa no está muy buena, tiene un par de agujeros por aquí y por allá, signo de que no se preocupa mucho por sí mismo. Es un hombre joven, tendrá menos de 25 años, pero tiene canas en gran parte de su cabellera. Tiembla, apenas perceptiblemente y tiene una expresión de miedo muy fuerte. Al observar bien su rostro, se da cuenta que tiene algo familiar. Lo sigue observando detenidamente, frunciendo el ceño y de pronto sus ojos se abren enormemente, y con mudo asombro gira para mirar a Hermione. Ella, adivinando su pregunta, asiente. Peter traga saliva: Este hombre es él, en su futuro. No entiende, luego recuerda la cara del hombre muerto, de la mujer muerta y del pequeño bebé que sobrevivió. Son James y Lily, con su hijo pequeño. No puede creerlo, él delató a uno de sus mejores amigos, lo llevó a su muerte, junto con su esposa. Dejó al pobre niño huérfano, a una tierna edad. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Mira a Hermione en busca de respuestas. Ella le dijo:

Mis respuestas no son las respuestas que necesitas, esas las tienes que sacar tú.


End file.
